<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there is love in your body (but you can’t hold it in) by selohtun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996321">there is love in your body (but you can’t hold it in)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selohtun/pseuds/selohtun'>selohtun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Geralt is just mentioned he’s not really there, M/M, Pinning Jaskier | Danelion, Soulmates, This Is Sad, it’s perhaps a little unclear I apologize about that, my first work and it’s this, no beta we die like men, sorry y’all, sorta?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selohtun/pseuds/selohtun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier doesn’t believe in soulmates. No matter what he tells himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there is love in your body (but you can’t hold it in)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work! I apologize if this is a little rushed or weird, I just wanted to get it out of my drafts before I thought about it too long.<br/>I’ve never played the games, so this is mainly based off my knowledge from the show and my friend’s mild obsession with the games lol<br/>Title is from Hardest of Hearts, by Florence and the Machine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankly, Jaskier thinks soulmates are bullshit. He’s his own man, thank you very much, he doesn’t need someone to come prancing along to tell him they’re “two halves of a whole”. The rational part of his head (the part he tries to use the most, despite what Geralt might think) tells him that the idea of someone being so integral to his life is, well, stupid. </p><p>He’s watching people mingle at a tavern, flirting blankly, just looking for someone to fill their bed. Normally, he’d be doing the same thing, but he’s far too worried. Geralt had taken a contract to kill- well, he hadn’t said. Something. He wasn’t very forthcoming with information. Ever. This, Jaskier expects, knows for certain, that even under the pain of death, Geralt would do little besides grunt and curse. </p><p>More importantly, soulmates. There are songs and ballads and epics written all about them, about marks, or eyes, or words, or whatever. As previously stated, Jaskier thinks that all of it is horseshit. It’s not because of the fact that he watches his Witcher (and since when did he start calling Geralt “his” Witcher?) hunt, take contracts, and smile when he thinks Jaskier can’t see, and it’s absolutely not because Jaskier is in love with him. Absolutely not. The rational part of his brain does it’s best to beat back any rising emotion towards it, hissing until it curls back up, crushing any hope of his non-existent feeling for Geralt to be<br/>
returned. </p><p>Every other part of his brain works against him. He’s always been a bit of a hopeless romantic at heart, okay? The idea of a soulmate, someone who you shared your life with, who completed you, made you a better person, who loved you? Jaskier secretly loves it, even if he would deny it to his dying day. But it doesn’t matter. Soulmates aren’t real, no matter how much that truth hurts more than he’d like to admit. Geralt is a Witcher. Witchers don’t love. Not like humans, certainly. (They do love, some traitorous part of his head whispers, didn’t he love Yennifer?) </p><p>None of it matters. So what if Geralt loves? He doesn’t love Jaskier, and that’s the crux of the issue at hand. So instead, Jaskier will pine from afar, and ignore the heat that shoots through his gut when he sees Geralt. The hope that maybe some stories are more than just that, whenever he looks to his right hip, and sees that little mark that showed up when he was young. Too shallow and clear to be a scar, no story behind it. A white wolf head sits upon his right hip, and he ignores it best he can. Soulmates are bullshit anyway, he tells himself. Don’t get your hopes up, don’t wake up crying, and stop hoping. Jaskier still does, lets his heart flutter, and stomps down the bile in his throat at the idea of a life without Geralt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>